1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot hand which can hold a plate-shaped work on a front face and a back face thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a working system for working a plate-shaped work, conveying-in of the plate-shaped work onto a working table of the system and conveying-out of the plate-shaped work from the working table are conducted, for example, by use of a robot having a robot hand as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-260065. This robot hand is so configured that a wafer can be held and conveyed in the state of being accommodated in a recess formed on one face of a tray section formed in a plate-like shape. Examples of a working system on which a robot hand with such a configuration is mounted include a grinding machine. In the grinding machine, both a plate-shaped work yet to be ground and a plate-shaped work having been worked are conveyed by use of the robot hand.